Utilization of cooling devices such as racks for cooling of, particularly baked articles such as cakes, pastries, cookies and pies is well known in the art. Often, the person cooking the same will have such cooling racks at hand or will remove racks from the oven and place the articles thereon Often too, the person cooking will have racks that are simply devoted for the cooling of such articles. These racks are, very often, of limited size and present a storage problem when they are not in use. The structure of such racks is commonly a plurality of spaced bars upon which the food article is placed when removed from the cooking sheet or the like or a simple air passing support structure.
Applicant's invention provides an expandable rack which may find it's greatest use for cooling, that consists of at least two support racks which are slidably connected to allow expansion for use or collapsing thereof for storage.
Each of the racks provides legs for placing the entire unit on a support surface to maintain the upper or supporting surface of the rack in a relatively level position.
The sliding connection between racks allows a simple method of expanding the same to a desired length and for collapsing the same by sliding the racks together for a compact storage arrangement. The rack is also useable without expanding the same.
It is therefore an object of the Applicant's invention to provide an expandable rack for supporting various articles and which is particularly directed to supporting foodstuff, after cooking and during cooling thereof
It is a further object of the Applicant's invention to provide an expanding rack structure wherein each of at least two tiers of a rack are provided and each tier consists of a plurality of spaced support bars with certain of or additional such bars being provided to provide a sliding connection between such tiers.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicant's invention will more fully appear from the accompanying drawings and description of a preferred form of the invention